Deus Ex: Mankind Divided endings
The ending sequence of ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' plays upon completion of M16: Stopping Marchenko and M17: Protecting the Future. The ending sequence takes place back in Adam Jensen's apartment in Prague, one week after the events at London's Apex Centre. Picus Worldwide News (First Segment) The ending sequence begins with Eliza Cassan (the version loyal to Picus) reporting on Picus Worldwide News. The first segment depends on the outcome of the London missions. If the delegates were saved, and Marchenko was prevented from detonating the bombs Santeau's CEO, Nathaniel Brown, took to the stage today to praise Interpol and Tarvos Security Services for thwarting what could have been a major terror attack during his Safe Harbour Convention last week. Interpol has confirmed that a group of radical terrorists, linked to the Augmented Rights Coalition, wired the residential towers surrounding Apex Centre with enough explosives to destroy two city blocks. As shocking as that fact turns out to be, Brown had only this controversial opinion to give. : "We must not make rash decisions based on fear, nor should we allow a vocal minority to dictate our future. The Human Restoration Act is a perversion to all the United Nations stands for. In time, I believe saner minds on the Security Council will prevail." Strong words from a man with an even stronger bank account. Let us see if his prediction proves true. If Marchenko was prevented from detonating the bombs, but the delegates were not saved ' ''Memorial services are being held around the world today for Santeau's CEO Nathaniel Brown, and several prominent members of the UN Security Council. Brown and his guests were murdered last week when augmented terrorists attacked the Safe Harbour Convention in London. Interpol released chilling images from the murder scene, admitting that the attack could have been much worse. Apparently, members of the Augmented Rights Coalition, infuriated over the death of their leader, also planned to blow up residential towers surrounding the Apex Centre Convention Hall. I do not know about you folks, but I think it is high time the United Nations passed the Human Restoration Act so we can all sleep safe again at night. '''If the delegates were saved, but Marchenko detonated the bombs Hundreds of mourners crowded the streets of London today, holding hands and placing flower bouquets in memory of the men, women, and children whose lives were struck down prematurely last week during that devastating terrorist attack on Apex Centre. Details of the massacre continue to trickle in, raising eyebrows and leaving many people wondering why the United Nations has not yet put the Human Restoration Act to a vote. Earlier today, I spoke with Santeau's CEO Nathaniel Brown, who was in the Apex convention center when the augmented extremists attacked. Brown has this controversial opinion to give. '' : ''"Now is not the time to make rash decisions, Eliza. People need to process what happened to allow emotions to grow old, so that wisdom and intelligence can guide us." '' ''Wisdom and intelligence, indeed. Dialogue between Adam and Alex If the delegates were saved and Marchenko was prevented from detonating the bombs: * Alex will tell Jensen that they have "won" and completely disrupted the Illuminati's plans. Alex continues on, saying Janus has informed her that Brown has been lobbying well and that the saved delegates know the Act is not a solution and that it is finished, no matter how Picus tries to talk around it. Jensen will remark that "Janus always seems to have the inside track... Except when it really matters." If Marchenko was prevented from detonating the bombs, but the delegates were not saved ''' * Alex will remark that Picus is now stirring up public opinion against the augmented and that Brown was too arrogant and that he gambled big and lost big for all Augs. Jensen comments that they were close to losing thousands of innocent people as well and Alex tries to say a few comforting words to Jensen on the difficult choice he made, stating that Marchenko had rigged the game from the start. Alex then informs Jensen that Janus texted her last night with further bad news: the Human Restoration Act has already passed and she will comment that the Act will make everything worse. '''If the delegates were saved, but Marchenko detonated the bombs * Alex remarks that the saved delegates stonewalled the vote, and that according to Janus, the Act will never get its support back. She will then comment that it was an impossible decision for Jensen to choose, and knows that he did not make the decision lightly. Further dialogue continues between Jensen and Alex that is dependent on the player's actions. * If Miller died, his death will be mentioned. * If player did not manage to save the delegates, Jensen has more pessimistic thoughts of Task Force 29, which are reflected on the conversation option "manipulate them". * If Marchenko was not killed, Alex will ask what made Jensen let him live. In the last part of their conversation, Alex informs Jensen that Janus is trying to get close to Joseph Manderley and Bob Page. Jensen says he will help, but he also wants to find out who Janus really is, and tells Alex that Janus can either set up a meeting face to face, or he will find Janus himself. Picus Worldwide News (Second Segment) Most of the second segment is dependent on specific events during the game, including various side missions. Eliza Cassan continues to report on Picus Worldwide News, as follows. If Confronting the Bomb-Maker was completed and Allison Stanek was arrested Law enforcement officials in Prague have tracked down and captured the bomb maker whose deadly explosive devices claimed the lives of dozens of innocent travelers from here this week. The woman, an ex-army demolition specialist named Allison Stanek appears to be a religious fanatic and leader of the tech cult group Church of the MachineGod. Police arrested her and several of her followers inside the cult headquarters, following an extensive investigation. If you ask me, folks, that is some very good news indeed. If The Heist was completed: version A A criminal may have achieved the impossible in Prague last week: a break-in at the most secure data archiving facility in the world. According to rumors circulating the Internet, forensic computer experts were invited to examine the Palisade Property Bank's Lavawall defenses after one of its account holders reported an unusual data retrieval delay. No word yet on which account holder filed the report, or what information, if any, was accessed. Palisade Bank Corporation owners released a statement earlier this evening, claiming that "any rumors of a break-in at our highly secured facility are just that—rumors." Between you and me folks, I think they doth protest too much. If The Heist was completed: version B A criminal may have achieved the impossible in Prague last week: a break-in at the most secure data archiving facility in the world. According to rumors circulating the Internet, czech state police were called to investigate at the Palisade Property Bank after bank's security guards exchanged heavy gunfire with an augmented assailant. It is not known at this time what vault the assailant was after, or if in fact he successfully broke in. Palisade Bank Corporation owners released a statement earlier this evening, claiming that "any rumors of a break-in at our highly secured facility are just that—rumors." Between you and me folks, I think they doth protest too much. Dr. Talos Rucker A coroner's report released in Prague today offers shocking new insight into the death of Dr. Talos Rucker, former leader of the Augmented Rights Coalition. Apparently the primary cause of the doctor's death was the exceedingly high level of alcohol found in his system. No other toxins were present nor were there signs of any suspicious activity. Sources close to Rucker tell me he had been struggling with alcoholism ever since becoming a public figure. '' ''I am sure I do not need to remind you folks, that the organization he founded, the Augmented Rights Coalition, has been linked to last week's horrifying terror attack in London. '' '''If Victor Marchenko survived' Augmented terrorist Victor Marchenko, whom law enforcement officials described as being instrumental in the planning and execution of devastating violence in London last week, is being moved to a secure facility for questioning. A long-standing member of the Augmented Rights Coalition, Marchenko has been very outspoken about his motives for the attack, claiming it was appropriate retribution for injustices suffered by the augmented. '' ''I do not know about you folks, but there is only one question I really want the answer to right now: when will the United Nations pass the Human Restoration Act, so that dangerous killers like Marchenko can no longer terrorize us? The Augmented Rights Coalition: Tibor Sokol wasn't killed It seems not so long ago that Dr. Talos Rucker was on this very program trying to convince all of us that his Augmented Rights Coalition was a non-violent organization. Today, of course, we are all a little bit wiser. It did not take long for ARC to reveal its true colors once Dr. Rucker was dead. Since last week's attack, the United Nations has officially labeled ARC a terrorist organization. '' ''As we speak, brave state police officers in the Czech Republic are raiding ARC-controlled compounds inside the Utulek Complex. Here is an example of the defiance they are encountering. : Tibor Sokol: "This, this is where you have it all wrong—wrong. ARC was framed. You people don't see—don't realize—that Victor Marchenko was not ARC. He was trying to kill ARC—kill the cause—but he has failed. We are strong, we are innocent, and we will not be used as pawns by rich, scared men who want to make us less than human." I am sorry, young man, but methinks thou doth protest too much. The Augmented Rights Coalition: Tibor Sokol was killed It seems not so long ago that Dr. Talos Rucker was on this very program trying to convince all of us that his Augmented Rights Coalition was a non-violent organization. Today, of course, we are all a little bit wiser. It did not take long for ARC to reveal its true colors once Dr. Rucker was dead. Since last week's attack, the United Nations has officially labeled ARC a terrorist organization. '' ''As we speak, brave state police officers in the Czech Republic are raiding ARC-controlled compounds inside the Utulek Complex. We can only imagine what instruments of terror they will find. The Dvali The Dvali criminal organization is under intense scrutiny this evening for their role in the London attack. Evidence uncovered by Interpol indicates that high-ranking members of the chapter in Prague supplied weapons and logistical support to ARC terrorists. If Radich Nikoladze remained in power Among those being sought for questioning is Radich Nikoladze, leader of the Dvali's Prague chapter. Sources close to the man tell me, however, that Nikoladze has gone off the grid, and it is unlikely that he will ever be found. An indication of guilt perhaps? Join the online discussion and let us know what you think. If Otar Botkoveli gained control of the Dvali by completion of his two favors, or if Radich Nikoladze was killed during Jensen's second visit to Prague ' ''Among those being sought for questioning is Otar Botkoveli, leader of the Dvali's Prague chapter. Sources close to Botkoveli tell me he has only recently assumed this role and should not be held accountable for past mistakes. I do not know, folks. Is this really the face of a man we can trust? Join the online discussion and let us know what you think. '''If SM05: Samizdat was completed News out of Paris today, where a sharp rise in illegal underground publications may have links to a prison escape recently orchestrated in Prague. Last week, Czech state police were holding members of the underground newsgroup Samizdat on charges of disturbing the peace, human trafficking, and media terrorism. The radicals escaped their holding cells, however, and are believed to have subsequently made their way deeper into Western Europe. Shortly after their escape, a radical publication called Silhouette began appearing throughout France. Has Samizdat rebranded itself as Silhouette? '' ''I'm sure you will agree with me on this one, folks—no matter what name these people go by, there is nothing more dangerous than the spread of false news. If SM00: Neon Nights was completed Turning our attention now to a more colorful story, a recent incident inside an illegal underground drug laboratory has led authorities to the heart of Prague's Neon operation. According to sources familiar with the new drug, the dangers of Neon had more to do with illegal distribution methods and criminal ties than with consuming the drug itself. Make no mistakes, folks, Neon is illegal and the dismantling of this laboratory is good news for everyone. However, some government officials have hinted to me that the drug may have therapeutic benefits, and if so, a government approved version of Neon could be made available to the public eventually. Further testing will be required of course, so only time will tell. Mid-Credits Scene Volkard Rand, Morgan Everett, Lucius DeBeers, Bob Page, and Elizabeth DuClare appear in a brief NSN meeting discussing the London events, with Rand in particular upset about any changes that occurred in the plan. Everett will then point out that Interpol was more capable than expected and has a new augmented agent, Adam Jensen, who appears to have gotten outside help, possibly from the Juggernaut Collective and Janus. DeBeers waves this off though as speculation and says they will reconvene later in the week. Everyone but DeBeers and DuClare then log off, and DuClare's avatar changes to Delara Auzenne, saying that Elizabeth sends her regards. She will then report that the subject (Adam Jensen) is well-adjusted and remarkably stable, and that his memories are still consistent with the program. DeBeers will then ask how close Jensen is to Janus and Delara replies "very." Satisfied with this answer, DeBeers states "then it's only a matter of time" before the two log off. Notes * Tibor Sokol will appear on television even if he was killed during the events of the game. This could be due to a development oversight. ** In the most recent version a death of Tibor Sokol is attributed in the endings. He will not appear in the spot and the ARC spot will be slighlty different. * Two different reports about the break-in at the Palisade Property Bank exist, one suggesting a stealh approach and the other a violent approach. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided